


Paint it Vermilion

by angeldescendant



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Ash is a counter specialist, Ash still thinks he's the smartest person in the room but we know who the real masterminds are, Eiji is a smol bean but a beast in the ring, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Griffin is best bro, Hajime no Ippo AU LOL, Happy Ending, M/M, Shorter is the big bro, Yut Lung loves making issues, boxing au, even Blanca is in on it, everyone is a matchmaker, everyone knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Rivals? Yeah, right. Only Ash was buying it.(LAST REPOST I SWEAR)





	Paint it Vermilion

**Author's Note:**

> Edited (THE THIRD TIME UGH I NEEDED A CHEESIER ENDING FUCK IT): I think this is the first piece where I wanted to write solely for myself.
> 
> Kinda weird since I was posting fanfics online for a long time now and my productivity began peaking last year. Did a ton of research in most fics but never really felt like I was enjoying what I posted. My interest in finishing correlated too much with reader interest and it burned me out.
> 
> Posting this fic the first time and rereading it again, however, made me see that spark I've lost since I've written in my journal of the zany adventures fan characters would get themselves into years and years ago. All along, I guess, I wanted to write something that I won't get sick of reading, no matter how trashy or wacky, or OOC the cast is. 
> 
> Hajime no Ippo/old school shounen, in general, holds a special place in my heart as an anime fan. I reread the early chapters in the manga before I posted this, and it all just came rushing back and made me realise I was taking myself too seriously. At the end of the day, I was only pumping these fics for my own benefit. I guess I wanted to write something I'd want to read again and again, giggling, screeching like the damn weeb I truly was, a means of escaping the disillusionment and crushing cynicism reality has to offer. There was nothing wrong with that. 
> 
> For once in my life, I wanted to write as selfishly and as indulgently as I could, cliches and writing no-no's be damned.
> 
> And as Ash said, "I'm happy, goddammit."
> 
> So here we are. Let me indulge for a little while and show you why I loved reading fanfics and HnI in the first place.
> 
> Additional warnings: Slight xenophobia, politically incorrect statements, lack of google searches, and cheesy af scenarios. You have been warned.

**PAINT IT VERMILION**

  
  
It was all Shorter's fault. He brought that Japanese in the gym in the first place.

  
  
Like moths drawn to a flame, all of them sans Ash of course- crowded around as Shorter made the introductions.

  
  
"Guys, this is Eiji. He'll be practising with us today. Come on, man, introduce yourself!" He sent a hard smack against the poor victim's back, making him squirm a little as he fumbled with his hands, bowing deeply.

 

"I- I'm Eiji. Please take care of me!"

 

Ash continued to mind his business in the corner as his brother Griff held the heavy bag in place. No time to give a shit about the newbie. He had his pro-license coming up.

 

"This is Bones, Kong, Alex, and Sing. Our coach, Miss Jessica's out today but will introduce you to her tomorrow. Ash come over here. That's his brother, Griff."

 

Ash pretended not to hear as he picked up the pace.

 

"Dude acts like a prick, but he's afraid of the pumpkins my sister grows in the back garden."

 

He was such an ass, god. "I'm busy over here."

 

"Sure, sure. You can try going at this heavy bag, Eiji. What's the name of that asshole again?"

 

"M-Mizuno."

 

"Ok. Sing, you draw what I tell you. Now I want you to sock him in the face as hard as you can."

 

"E-Eh?"

 

Ah, so he was one of those bullied types, huh. Ash continued throwing multiple hooks and straights as Griff continued holding it steadily for him. Those types pf guys don't usually last long in this gym.

 

"He looks like a nice kid," Griff noted.

 

"Shut up." Ash did not even bother looking at his left.

 

"Kong, take off his jacket. Bones, fetch me a pair of gloves. Sing, keep drawing. I'm gonna teach you how to do the basic punch. Listen to me carefully, Eiji you square your shoulders like this, then throw a punch like bam!"

 

"That's not really helpful, Shorter. You should teach the proper form first," Griff disappeared behind the heavy bag and nearly threw his little brother off-balance. Totally not cool.

 

"Kong, get over here!" Ash barked as he saw Griffin and Shorter arguing while the newcomer stared at the ground rather plaintively, gloved hands hanging uselessly on his sides, not even bothering to look at the art drawn by Sing that was already taped in position in front of him. He didn't like it that his training was getting hampered like this, fucking Christ. Why the hell were they fawning over this diminutive newcomer, fuck-

 

"Your swings are getting bigger, Ash. You'll be giving more openings and wear yourself out quicker," Kong panted as Ash continued punch after punch.

 

"Shut up, dammit," Ash grunted as he revved his engine full throttle.

 

Kong was nearly socked in the face, however, as the loud sound of a thrown punch filled the gym. It was only for a split-second, but the bag beside him rose incredibly at the punch the newbie threw. Griff's mouth was hanging open. Shorter's grin grew bigger as the bag continued swaying at the force. There was only one time he saw them both wearing those expressions.

 

That was during the first time he entered the gym and hit that same damn bag.

 

\--

"Your eyes are shining. It's distracting, Griff."

 

“He’s an eager beaver,” said Griffin during breakfast. “Plus he picked up the basics quite quickly. Shorter’s already given him basic crunching exercises. He’s been able to catch the falling leaves in our old oak tree. Remember that, Ash?”

 

Ash did not go with them last night for roadwork. “Big deal. Got yourself excited by your new pet project?”

 

“Sheesh, you should try to befriend him though. You’re about the same age. He’s a little weird but he’s a nice boy.”

 

“God, you sound like some geezer.”

 

Griffin laughed. “Are you jealous, little brother?”

 

“Of course not!” God, can’t they let him focus for crying out loud? Everyone was too damn keen on side-lining his chances to become pro because of this damn greenhorn. “Gosh, we should just focus on my exam. I have to catch up to you in no time…”

 

At least that’s what he planned. Everyone though, was keen on throwing it all straight to hell, especially when their coach arrived after accompanying her son to his field trip.

 

“All right, all right, what’s riling up everyone?” she said, clapping to get everyone’s attention, towel in hand. Her son was then scurrying off to play with Kong and the rest. “Let’s see those combos, huh, Sing? God, did you grow another inch since I left?”

 

The day resumed without any problems. That was, until mid-afternoon when he shakily slid open the door and waited for Shorter to finish and introduce him to Jessica.

 

“I’m telling you, coach, this shrimp’s the real deal!” he said, turning Eiji red and bowing recklessly he nearly tripped on the floor. Everyone guffawed except him until Jessica glared at them all and they resumed training.

 

“Hmm… not buying it. Remember when you said the same thing about that Chinese guy? Lao? He quit after a day. You sure you can keep up with us, squirt?”

 

“I-I’ll try-“ he stammered as he bowed again.

 

“Test him then. Have him hit the bag or something. This guy’s got power. It’s something you rarely see.”

 

“That’s what you said last time too,” their coach scratched her chin. “Alright then, let’s see what you’ve got. A three-round spar then.”

 

Eiji asked Shorter what she meant.

 

“Uh… you have to box for real with another guy.”

 

“Eh? B-But I haven’t tried that before!”

 

“You can do it. Just believe in big bro Shorter. I ain’t the national champ for nothing!”

 

 _That doesn’t mean you’re a good coach, dumbass,_ Ash rolled his eyes and continued his shadowboxing.

 

“Alright, Ash, get in the ring and dance with Eiji over here,” she said absent-mindedly.

 

 _What?_  Ash stopped in his tracks. “Have Sing spar him or something-“

 

“That boy’s too big. You have the same frame as little Eiji over here.”

 

“It will be a good lesson for him. Listen to your coach,” Griffin’s mouth was wider than usual.  _Jesus fucking Christ, this bastard’s enjoying this._

He could feel the newbie’s eyes following him as he inched closer to Shorter.

 

“D-Didn’t you say he’s pro-level already?” he said in a hushed, mousy voice.

 

Shorter, being the obnoxious oaf would make sure his reply was three times the normal decibel. “Yep, he’s the second best one in this gym actually, after me of course… The heck coach, aren’t you being too harsh-”

 

“Didn’t you also go through hell with me last time?” Griff winked at his direction. “It will be a good learning experience for him.”

 

Grins began creeping up from the rest in the room. Shorter raised his hands in defeat. “ _Fine._ Sing, help him gear up. Everyone’s so energetic today…”

 

 _Don’t fuck with me, all of you are enjoying this,_ Ash glared at every single fucking one of them as he climbed up the ropes and made his way onto one corner. Griff made his way just behind him. “Just practice as usual. This is a test, after all. Don’t overdo it. Guy never sparred before.”

 

Eiji was having difficulty entering the ring and again, nearly tripped on the ropes if not for Bones and the rest helping him inside.

 

“Give him hell, Eiji!”

 

“Wipe that smug look on Ash’s face!”

 

“I-I’ll do my best…”

 

Only one look from Ash was enough to silence them and make their way back down.

 

“Ok fighters, to the centre,” Shorter said lazily as he also made his way inside. The newcomer was quaking in his shoes, further pissing Ash off for being a part of their charade. Thank god he had headgear to not show those damn big doe eyes of his.

 

“Now that I think of it, isn’t Ash the same height as Mizuno? Just think of hitting him as payback,” Shorter said after the usual formalities.

 

 _If you do land a hit_ , Ash smirked both returned to their corners. God, Eiji’s eyes were so distracting. The bell rung and the fight was on.

 

“Just do what we practised!” Shorter hollered as Eiji steadily made his way to the centre. Sing and the rest were also cheering him on.

 

“Don’t be scared of Ash! Just think that this big bum’s afraid of pumpkins,” said Griffin, now making a vein pop out from his temple. They have  _officially crossed the line._ He dashed and began to pinpoint his blows before Eiji knew what was happening.

 

It only took several seconds before his opponent fell down, hushing them up as Shorter started the count.

 

“Aren’t you too excited?” Griffin said serenely.

 

“Shut up. You’ll pay back for earlier,” Ash leaned back on the ropes and waited for Shorter to cross his arms.

 

Eiji stood up. Wobbling, breathing harshly, he stood up.

 

 _Strange,_ Ash thought as he readied his pose again. Eiji did not even know how to keep a fighting stance, having Bones and the others holler instructions at him, but he managed to withstand his blows.  _Do I need to mix it up then?_ He revved up his engine and began to dash, sliding to and fro as Eiji, barely even able to lift his arms, began to punch. One of them hit Ash’s left shoulder, taking him aback. His hits were landing more, but he fucking felt that.  _This guy’s jabs are sharp._

 

It was only then, that he realised that he was putting too much effort in keeping these guy’s punches at bay as he weaved amidst his attacks, landing a hit here and there and making him fall down again.  _Shit._ What the hell was he doing? Eiji was breathing through his mouth now because his nose was a bloody mess. Jesus,  _those eyes. Goddamn you-_

He was about to land that decisive blow when the bell rang.  _Shit. Fucking hell, this guy made it to round 2?_  He could barely walk as he made it to his corner, the others welcoming him and massaging his legs.  _What am I doing?_ The little shit was making his blood boil.

 

“Told you he’s the real deal,” his brother sang out. “His jabs were heavy, weren’t they?”

 

“What the fuck are you trying to prove? This guy being a rival of sorts or something?”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” There was a that collected coyness in Griff’s tone that irked him further. “But now you know to never take any of your opponents lightly.”

 

The bell then rang.

 

In the end, all this asshole could do was jabs. Then one-two’s. Then straights. Sing and the others were barking like mad as he made Ash wince when Eiji hit his arms. One of his eyes was starting to swell shut already, but he kept going at it, even though his punches were barely landing. Is this really the Japanese spirit? He was overthinking this shit again, because of this little fuck.

 

Ash knew it was over when Eiji made a big swing. It was easy for him to slide a straight right to his jaw, sending him sprawling on the mat. Finally, Shorter crossed his arms. He made his way back to the showers because his arms were tingling. They were purple and black the next day. He saw Eiji the next day, hitting the mitts with Jess.

 

That was the beginning of the end.

\--

 

“If any of these would’ve hit, Ash wouldn’t have stood a chance,” proclaimed Jessica two days later as the sound of Eiji’s strong punches filled the gym basement.

 

Shorter kept looking at their direction and got hit with their coach’s mitts for the trouble. “Told you he’s a catch!”

 

“Shut the fuck up and resume your training! You have your defence coming up,” Jess scratched her head before barking for Sing to give back her gear. Ash continued to ignore them as Eiji kept looking at his direction nervously.

 

“Uhm, he’ll be able to dodge them, definitely,” he attempted to diffuse the situation as the sounds of his punches became weaker.

 

“Don’t be a freaking wuss. Just speaking some gospel truth,” Jessica cackled. “If we keep on like this, in half a year, no, three months, you’ll definitely reach Ash’s level.”

 

“P-Please stop joking. If Ash hears you, he might get angry…”

 

Ash continued going at it with the speed bag. He was not hearing anything. Not a fucking word.

 

“If you think I’m kidding, then fight him in three months. Mark my words, you will kick his ass-“

 

Ash stopped.

 

He could hear Eiji screaming quietly. “Ah… please tone it down.”

 

“You don’t wanna win against Ash?”

 

“Uhm… that would be nice but-“

 

“No freaking buts and just follow me then. We’re gonna work on that anti-counter strategy. An anti-Ash weapon.”

 

“God, are you hearing this Griff?” Ash asked at his brother, who was practising with Sing in a corner.

 

“It’ll be nice if he kicks your ass though. Might set that ego of yours down a notch-“

 

“Jesus freaking Christ, you are not getting any steak tonight.” He did not know what voodoo magic Eiji used to charm his brother, but he was sure as hell going to pay.

 

\--

 

At least that was what he thought until Eiji approached him a week later while he was occupied with wrapping his hands. Now that he was looking at him properly, he really was short for his age. His hair was too fluffy, his face and demeanour were too boyish and mild-mannered to become a pro. The way he scratched his cheek as well and looked elsewhere before fixing those deep brown irides at his own reminded him more of a bashful faun than a hardened tough-as-nails fucker he should be striving towards. “Uhm, h-hi, can I ask you for help with something? I did not get to introduce myself properly last time. I’m Eiji. Eiji Okumura. Pleased to meet you.” He stuck out his hand. It was bigger than he thought. The hands of an infighter through and through.

 

“Go on then and be the Jedi Master this time, young Padawan,” his brother nudged him, making him elbow Griff in embarrassment.

 

“Shut up, Obi-wan, I’m too busy over here. Plus I can’t be helping my  _rival_  who I’ll be fighting in three months, thank you very much…”

 

“Just wait a minute, okay Eiji? Ash will definitely come to help you,” Griffin said kindly.

 

“You’re not my spokesperson Griff!”

 

Griff pushed him just inches from Eiji’s face, making the latter backtrack and apologise profusely. It was Ash who had to calm him down, scratching his nape and wishing it to be over.

 

“Uhm, I want to ask for help with shadowboxing… I still haven’t gotten the hang of it. And the coach has given me a week to ponder it but…”

 

All of the people in the gym were leering at their direction (Shorter’s face the most annoying), making Ash gnash his teeth and sending Eiji teetering backwards in case he does explode.

 

“Teach him already, you uptight bastard!”

 

“Yeah Ash, Eiji’s doing his best to be a challenge to you!”

 

“Do it! Do it!” Shorter’s holler was the loudest of all.

 

“Shut the fuck up and get back to training!” Jessica’s screech was enough for the rest to continue their exercises. “And hurry up with your answer Ash! Help him already!”

 

Everyone’s whoops and cheers were short-lived when Jessica glared at them all.

 

“Don’t be half-assed like River Phoenix over here and fucking get a move on!”

 

Eiji was still looking at his toes as he dallied near Ash. He made his way towards the greenhorn to shut them up. Suspiciously, the sounds of mitts and the bags became quieter as Ash walked closer and closer to Eiji.  _Gosh, boxers don’t get much entertainment these days…_

 

His eyes darted away. Ash made sure to shake him to fix his gaze on his.

 

“That’s the first step you have to remember. Never look away from your opponent. Not only will looking away get you in a world of pain, but it’s a great disrespect. Have more confidence.”

 

Eiji looked up with his brown to onyx eyes, his mouth small. He really did not have the face of a boxer. Ash felt strangely uncomfortable again.

 

“Ok then, the first thing you should remember is that you’re picturing someone specific. Imagine that person hitting you, and you hitting back, like this,” Ash imagined his brother in his prime sparring with him.

 

Eiji was looking in awe, waiting for Ash to finish.

 

“Now you try,” Ash said hastily. He was revealing himself too much. He can’t have a lopsided victory again if he kept giving him tips.

 

Eiji groaned as he fell down after a quick display of artful shadowboxing. “I only think about getting beaten up. I’m sorry-“

 

“You should work on that,” Ash said, suppressing a guffaw. Now, he definitely could hear a pin dropping as all the people in the gym, Jessica included, were looking at them like a pack of hungry wolves. “Get to work already, even you coach!”

 

\--

 

Ash made sure to avoid Eiji after that, letting him get immersed in his training as he did with his, letting the days pass. He ignored the heckling of everyone as they tried goading them on. Gosh, he couldn’t stand the atmosphere, especially when Eiji was of no help in fending them off. Definitely zero marks on that department.

 

It was the opposite though when it came to training. He hadn’t sparred with anyone after their match like Ash had continuously, but he was starting to understand why Eiji kept standing up and giving him plenty of pressure on him during their last match. Dude had great core strength and he was doing three times more training like the pros. Guess being too hard on yourself has its perks too. Just shows that Eiji was willing to put up a good fight. Ash respected that.

 

Of course, he couldn’t fight the inevitability of running into Eiji again though when he went to the store to get new bandages. Eiji was there, staring at boxing shoes that looked too expensive for him.  _God, even here, he’s letting himself get blindsided again._ “Wait a minute.”

 

Eiji opened his mouth and turned red at the sight of him. “Uh, good to see you, Ash-“

 

He grabbed the damn shoes and keenly examined the soles. “Fucking hell, you don’t even know how to choose the right shoes. Look at the bottom: It’s made of leather for easy sliding. This is for out boxers like me. You should get gum-bottomed shoes because you’re an infighter.”

 

Eiji’s mouth was still open as Ash rummaged through the shoe racks. “Here. It’s light and the price is okay.”

 

“T-Thank you.”

 

He was still there as Ash wandered across the shelves to get his bandages. He glowered at Eiji, making him squawk. “If you’re done, go home already.”

 

“Uh right, uhm, goodbye then. Thanks again!”

 

 _Finally some peace and quiet_. He felt his shoulders relaxing as he paid and opened the door. To his chagrin, Eiji was biding his time at the corner post, hands wrapped tightly around his wrapped purchase.

 

“Ah, h-here, as thanks for helping me with my shoes!” Eiji said as he handed him a can of coffee. And black coffee at that. This idiot must think he was an old man or something… “I also have a drink. Let’s talk until we finish it!” he said, triumphantly showing his can.

 

Ash made sure to drink everything before Eiji could even open his and began to walk away. “Ok, bye.”

 

“Eh, you’re so fast. I haven’t even taken a sip yet!”

 

“You sure like talking a lot. I don’t have anything to talk to you about anyway. See you in two days.”

 

“Ah, I- I want to talk about boxing. Like you know, your awesome reflexes.”

 

Ash paused. “We’re rivals. Can’t divulge too much.”

 

“Oh right… yeah, sorry…”

 

“Gosh, you really apologize a lot, huh,” Ash made his way down towards the direction of the port. Fucking hell, there was something about this shrimp that was drawing his feet closer and closer- “I like talking about boxing though. What do you want to ask?”

 

Eiji’s face lit up as he followed him obediently like a duckling, hands still clutching tightly around his shoes. Reminded him of himself with his brother’s old gloves when he was a kid. His mouth grew sad around the corners because of this. “Oh, like that footwork of yours. Haven’t seen anything like that before. Is it because you were training since you were little?”

 

“You speak too formally, geez,” Ash waved off. “Yeah, just like my dad and Griff. Both were pro boxers and were great counter specialists.”

 

“Ahh… that’s so cool. Your dad, huh? I didn’t have one, so I’m really envious.”

 

A protective wave washed over Ash, causing him to stop speaking. He had forgotten that Griff told him he was an only child since his dad took Eiji’s little sister away.

 

“Uhm, did your dad become a champion like Shorter?” Eiji made sure to change the subject.

 

“Yeah… Griff was also seeded third in the world. Nothing to snooze at too. You know about the four types of dangerous opponents?” When Eiji shook his head, he continued, “The first one is those with the strong punches, forcefully pushing their opponent to their attacking range. The second one’s when they keep out of their opponent’s attack range and can land their attacks. For these two, either their defence or offence is their weakness. Then the third type, the ones who not only possess power but don’t give a damn about their opponent’s attack range or position and can land their attacks from any angle. The fourth is where they stay in a specific range where their opponents can’t touch them and deliver devastating attacks from there.” He grinned proudly. “Both dad and Griff are neither of these types. They play with the strongest one, the ones where you need extraordinary concentration and position in striking, where you manipulate your opponent and control their attacks, not letting any damn punch hit you, but your attacks can land from anywhere. Not really there yet, honestly.”

 

“Wow… that’s really cool,” Eiji said.

 

“But dad got beaten just when he was about to take on the world. Got his jaw destroyed in the process along with his spirit. Same with Griff. I wanted to prove their style can take on the world, just needed more polishing…” Ash looked at the waters. “I was always beaten up when I came again and again at the gym. Every day was hell, you should’ve seen my face then until I compensated for my lack of power with my timing and accuracy. Through the counter, I’ll take on any strength no matter how heavy it feels. I’ll prove everyone wrong through their boxing. That includes you.”

 

With that he walked away, wondering how the hell Eiji got him riled up. He couldn’t wait for the day after the next already.

\--

 

“Max is coming to watch. Ibe as well,” Griff said the night before D-day.

 

“Gosh, no wonder you’re excited,” Ash said as he drank his tea.

 

“Hey, you’re excited too,” Griffin punched him playfully. “Heard from Eiji that you helped him pick out some decent shoes.”

 

“Geez, better that he doesn’t have an excuse when he loses tomorrow.”

 

“Aren’t you overconfident, eh? Shorter’s telling me that he’s improved a ton since last time. Doesn’t that hype you up?”

 

“Everyone in the gym’s more hyped up than me,” Ash waved off. “And whose side are you on, really?”

 

“I’m impartial,” he stated clearly. “Scout’s honour.”

 

“Fuck you, Eiji definitely did you in,” Ash spat. “What is he feeding you?”

 

“His lunches are exquisite. I’ll tell him to make you one next time-“

 

“What the fuck, you should listen to yourself-“

 

“I’ll text him now-“

 

“You even have his number, what the hell?” Ash made sure to swat away his brother’s phone, to no avail. His brother’s hands were longer enough for him to press send. “He’ll definitely think it’s weird to give me food when we’ll be fighting afterwards…”

 

“Eiji will be delighted,” said his brother as showed him Eiji’s reply. This made Ash turn pale pink. “You won’t regret it, I promise you, little brother-“

 

“That idiot might end up not getting enough sleep preparing all our lunches.”

 

“I texted him that you’re worried about his state for tomorrow.”

 

“Griff!”

 

“He said he’ll get enough sleep so he’ll be in tip-top shape. His mom’s helping him make our lunches actually.”

 

“God now that’s even more embarrassing.”

 

\--

 

Eiji’s face was too bright that he had to squint when he presented him a blue ceramic bento filled with rice with nori bits, egg, croquettes and tempura, spinach, tonkatsu, and sushi. He really went overboard.

 

“Let’s do our best later,” he said sunnily. Sing and Shorter made sure to grin at his direction when they received their boxes. Ash’s was the most posh-looking than the rest. He was waiting for the ground to swallow everyone in the damn gym except his bento benefactor because they were making Eiji flush again and nearly trip on the bento boxes he had piled up and was giving out.

 

“Looks like Eiji made your bento extra special,” Shorter said during lunch as he chomped on a long piece of pork cutlet. “You should say thank you, you rude entitled white boy.”

 

Ash made sure Eiji was out of earshot before spewing the necessary invectives at Shorter’s direction.

“You should listen to yourself, Ash. Aren’t you a prideful little kitten? There’s nothing wrong with being grateful.”

 

“I’ll thank him with my fists in a few hours.”

 

“My god, you’re already eighteen. Act like it-”

 

Griffin was saying the same thing when Ash climbed in the ring to meet Eiji. The latter had built on muscle compared to three months ago. His arms look like assault rifles, fuck.

 

“Did you thank Eiji for your lunch?” His brother’s voice sounded so faraway as Sing and Bones were massaging Eiji’s shoulders and attempting to psyche him up. Eiji’s laugh was louder in his ears.

 

“You and Shorter really are nursery buddies-“ Ash felt hot around the collar and was jumping up and down, checking his feet if they were ready for hell later. Eiji flushed when their eyes met.

Shorter was wearing a referee uniform this time as he signalled both of them forward. Griffin then made his way to greet Max and Ibe, former boxers he fought with in the past and were now sports journalists.

 

“H-How was the bento?” Eiji said when Shorter asked if they had any questions.

 

“That doesn’t even count as a real question,” Ash said to Shorter.

 

“Answer him. He was asking you.”

 

He couldn’t stand how his eyes were fucking bigger than usual. He didn’t like that they weren’t wearing any headgear this time. The rest were also craning their heads closer and closer towards the ring. Jessica was no longer bothering to bark at everyone for watching with their dirty leers.

 

“Let’s just fucking start!” he barked as he looked away and went to his corner. Eiji remained rooted on the spot, his eyes glazing-

 

“God, you’re such an asshole, you bloody wanker!” Sing was the first to come at Eiji’s defence then and almost leapt in the ring if not for Alex and Kong holding him back. “I’ll fight you in Eiji’s stead- He put extra work in making your lunch-“

 

“You piece of crap!” It took all of Bones’ height to draw out his insult.

 

“God, kick his ass for real Eiji!”

 

“You deserve better than this ungrateful bastard! Let us at him coach!”

 

Ash was getting more and more furious. This little bitch was painting him out to be the villain. They were making such a big deal out of it. Eiji quickly made his way back to his corner and turned his back on Ash, wiping his eyes. Everyone was quick to jump to his aid and took out their sweaty towels, _gosh these numbskulls with no sense of hygiene-_

He waited for the bell to ring. _Fine, I’ll be the fucking villain._ It was his fault for challenging him. He’ll show how far Eiji has to go to even go toe to toe with him. He won’t let him knock him out. He’ll make him cry for real. He readied his gloved fists.

 

Michael hit the bell.

 

\--

 

Ash let Griff go on ahead to drink and catch up with Max and Ibe as he leaned against the wall near the door of the gym outside. The sun was already out, the sky a hazy milky blue. He instinctively touched his bandaged cheek and winced as it remembered earlier.

 

The door then opened and the gym members stopped mid-chatter when they saw Ash. Eiji, whose eyes and nose were heavily covered- possibly by Bones- was rooted at the spot, his cut lips a thin line on his beaten face.

 

“You picking a fight? Can’t accept the result?” Kong was the first to stand in front of Eiji. The rest moved around him, also on the defensive and keeping Eiji out of his line of sight.

 

“Just want to have a moment with him,” Ash grunted, returning his swollen fists on the pockets of his grey oversized hoodie.

 

“Hold it, you’re not going anywhere with him until you apologise for acting like a spoiled little shit-“

 

“I-It’s okay-“ Eiji began pushing his way out of Kong’s enormous figure and ambled towards Ash. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”

 

The rest were looking at Ash quite threateningly. Sing was making full use of his height and hovered behind Eiji.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. Tell Shorter I’ll be there in a few.”

 

All of them looked at each other before keeping their eyes at the two. It took three more minutes before Eiji steered them away and out of sight.

 

“Uh-“ Ash said when they were finally alone, shuffling around as he looked at his shoes. “Congrats on earlier-“

 

“T-Thanks. You too. Really kept me on edge with your amazing timing- Your rhythm was hard to break-“

 

“You sound like I won or something,” Ash then took out a can of black coffee from his hoodie. “Let’s talk until we finish drinking.” They then made their way towards Central Park as Ash also pulled out his can and opened it, letting Eiji trail behind him until they stopped at the fabled oak tree.

 

“Shorter, Griff, and I learned the basics here from dad. Can’t punch it properly with my busted fists, but you get the idea,” he rubbed his nose. Eiji’s hands were carefully cradling his coffee can as his mouth parted at Ash’s story. “Shorter introduced you to Mr Oak over here, yeah?”

 

He nodded slowly. “Thank you for telling me.” He lifted the can and tilted the contents slowly between his lips. Thank god it was cold now.

 

It took awhile for Ash to continue talking as he returned his hands in his pockets. “Sorry for being such a whiny asshole earlier. Served me right to get creamed by your one-centimetre punch-“ He signalled Eiji to sit there in front of the tree to his left. “And thank your mom for me. The food was really good. Really liked the battered shrimp-“

 

“You should try the crab next time. We don’t catch a lot until the end of October though…” Eiji turned pink.

 

God, this idiot was too nice to everyone. Didn’t even complain about his drink. Didn’t let his ego inflate even for a quick second for showing Ash who’s boss. He could barely even string up words to praise his hard work on the bento and their match.

 

“I talked with the coach while you were getting treated in the other room,” Ash wished that he opened up more earlier, three months ago to be exact. “I’m leaving the gym starting tomorrow.”

 

It took awhile for Eiji to process his announcement. “W-What? I-It’s my fault, isn’t it-“ He covered his ears. “I embarrassed you too much in front of your brother’s friends-“

 

“Yeah, it’s all your fault,” Ash leaned back and inhaled the air for a moment. No fucking way was it because of those drunkards though. “You made me want to fight you again. For real this time.”

 

“Uh-“

 

“I won’t underestimate you next time. We’ll settle the score after we get our pro licenses,” he continued.

 

“Does Griffin know? Shorter?”

 

“Shorter would be happy not having my mopey ass around,” Ash laughed. “Already told Griffin about my decision the night before.” He also made sure not to tell Shorter first because he might add extra bullshit along.

 

Eiji was now curled up in a ball and covering his face.

 

“Jesus, don’t cry on me! Someone might call the police-“

 

He quickly began covering his eyes with his sleeves. “I-I’m not crying!”

 

“Good.” Ash nodded. Gosh, he really was different outside the ring. He was wrong again. Eiji will definitely make it.

 

“There you are!” That load oaf Shorter made sure to ruin shit up as usual. “So you’re leaving us, Ash? Let’s celebrate you getting kicked out along with Eiji’s victory at the usual!”

 

“Didn’t get kicked out, dumbass. And I’m going back to the gym to get my shit-“

 

“P-Please come! W-We might not be able to talk for a while again,“ Eiji did not even bother hiding his face and started to cry. “Please!”

 

“Dude, it’s the least you can do for the victor man! Act like a graceful loser for once.”

 

“Jesus, stop crying or I’ll pack up-“ Ash scratched his head and hurried on ahead to hide the wistfulness that Shorter might exploit to mess their moment.

 

\-- 

 

“I’m only stating the whole truth and nothing but the truth, Your honor,” Griffin said to his new coach and head of their new gym, Blanca. He was a former heavyweight WBC and WBA champ Griff met during his drinking session with Ibe.

 

It was already three days since they drank and sang their hearts out at the diner. Sing ended up driving and bringing all of them home. _Eiji was leaning on his left as he slept…_

 

“Fuck you Griff, Your honor’s not gonna believe that blabbering mouth of yours. And you should swear according to your religious belief,” Ash pulled him away from the back of his shirt.

 

“What if I’m an atheist?”

 

“Liar. Your rosary’s sticking out from your chest-“

 

“So…” Blanca rubbed his chin and examined Ash from top to bottom. Ash froze as he felt his x-ray vision scanning him completely. “You came here because you want your feelings for this Eiji to reach?”

 

“What the fuck? You twisted it completely Griff! I want to win against him for real and look on ahead! He’s such a pain in the ass and-“

 

“Hmm… so he occupies your thoughts, yes?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Keeps you awake at night?”

 

“Uhuh.”

 

“Makes you want him to see you on equal terms?”

 

“Something like that…”

 

“Alright then,” Blanca nodded. “I’ll give my all to make this match-up happen. Thank you, Griff. You finally gave my life as a coach meaning. This is better than a drug-addled life in Hollywood.”

 

“The fuck, better to be rich and famous than rot here-”

 

“You are still young. You will understand how more meaningful it is to bring two souls together-“

 

“Hold on a sec-“

 

“And make them live happily ever after-“

 

“You a fan of romantic comedies or something?”

 

“Gear up and get in the ring,” Blanca then said before getting his gloves. Ash felt a chill then and felt the intensity of a former world champion awakening his blood. “Time to drill it into you and prepare you for your fated match.”

 

Jesus fucking Christ, this guy _is_ a fan of melodramas.

 

\--

 

The signature grin of his former gym mates where still there when they cornered Ash outside the hall of Barclays Center.

 

“Not coming with us to congratulate Eiji on his successful debut?” said Alex.

 

“Congratulate him on my stead. My debut’s next week. Have to top his third round TKO-“

 

“Quit all the dramatic shit and come with us!” Sing’s wires came in handy as he kept Ash’s feet and hands at bay. “Carry him Kong! We’re gonna see Eiji!”

 

\--

“Ah-“ Eiji’s ears turned red when he came out of the clinic to compensate for his lack of facial visibility. The fight was intense and almost made Ash stand up from his seat plenty of times. _Almost._ “B-Bad time to see me like this-“ He nearly hit the hard asphalt if not for Bones catching him on time. Even his arms were busted up badly. “B-Been six months since. How are you?”

 

There was that stitch above his left eyebrow from the headbutt earlier. His eyes though, were still as bright and hopeful and plaintive like usual. He was also wearing the same Fishbone shirt from the last time they saw each other.

 

“Answer Ash! We don’t have all day! Eiji here needs his rest.” Shorter crept up from behind him and massaged Eiji’s shoulders.

 

“N-No, I don’t mind…” Eiji’s lips then bled. “Oh sh-“

 

“Don’t come biting your lip when you see your _rival_ over here,” Shorter elbowed Eiji on the side and sending him reeling down in pain. “Oops my bad!”

 

 _What a liar._ Ash couldn’t help his hands from balling into fists though. He really wanted to punch this asshole.

 

“You got something to say, Ash?” Sing and the rest wore their signature grins again.

 

“Uh-“ God, Eiji was looking at him too expectantly and made him use all his power to stop looking away. He gave up. “Come watch my fight next week.” He then turned his back and was about to walk away until Shorter put a hand on his shoulder and kept him there. Damn the strength of champions.

 

“What’s with all the cool ‘Watch me, Eiji’ like some antihero? Is there something else you’d want to say?”

 

“No.” He was not going to see Eiji again. This will be the last time until they fight. He swore to god. He solemnly swore, cross his cool and collected heart-

 

“O-Ok. I’ll be cheering you on. My mom’s gonna deliver me crab next week. I-I can make you some crab croquettes if you want…”

 

Everyone was waiting with bated breath for Ash’s reply and all Ash wanted was to not see Eiji again but of course- of fucking course, the universe-

 

\--

 

Some time have passed since and Ash kept his routine of doing roadwork at five in the morning. He would expect that familiar face jogging up to him near that massive teahouse in Chinatown. If not there, then he’d see him doing his rounds in the right end of Central Park, bowing deeply every time it was a miracle his forehead would not hit the concrete.

 

“Hi Ash! You out for a run too? What a coincidence! Is your training going well? Ah, I shouldn’t be asking that, sorry. Sorry.”

 

Secretly, Ash still ended up watching his matches and made his way to avoid Shorter and the rest if his fights were nearby. In a way, he did grow with him. Plenty of things may have happened since then, but Eiji kept bowing from each corner post, looking down during weigh-ins before his opponents, screwing with his practice matches, and being the butt-monkey character Shorter and the rest would chew on. This made him smile at times and wish he was back in his old gym in downtown Manhattan instead of his private one in Long Island with its tailored lobbies and juice counters and towel services. Screw that, he’d prefer having his rematch with Eiji then and there in the other corner, smiling at him with lopsided lips like he does with all his opponents. This time though, Ash would be the one wiping off that goofy expression when he beats him.

 

He became famous as the boxer who smiles in the ring. _He’s still weird, I guess._

 

“Uh, I saw your match the other day. It was… uh, Mr Ibe gives me tapes so… it was really cool like every match you have… but it ended so quickly… maybe that’s why it’s so cool… oh right, you should get back to running. See you later!”

 

Griff would also be in on it, giving him boxed lunches before his fights. Eiji would not be able to attend due to their matches often coinciding and would try compensate with hearty helpings of rice and meat and Japanese style pickled veggies. He would often duck though, when Griff attempted to take his picture with the bento to send to Eiji, but his brother still had enough speed left from his old career to snap one and send it milliseconds before Ash would swallow his first bite.

 

“Eiji thanks you for finishing it and wishes you luck,” he’d say.

 

“He should think about his fight first, geez-“

 

“Ok, I will tell Eiji you’re worried about him-“

 

“You guys always overinterpret shit, fuck you all!”

\--

“Ash, Ash,” Eiji panted one day. “I caught up finally. How are things? Haven’t seen you in awhile. You must’ve changed your regiment in preparation for a new move. I-I’m not spying on you or anything, just figured it out… I’d never do that, uhm… I think I hear coach calling me. Bye!”

 

 Despite all that, they will end up seeing each other again. If not at the docks, then back at that familiar band. Eiji will end up with swollen jaws and split lips, but he’d still give the usual manic energy and would carry on talking and talking as if he wasn’t carrying a one-sided conversation.

 

Then Shorter and Sing and the rest will end up sending Eiji sprawling down the hill when they do chance upon them.

 

“Didn’t see you there, Ash,” Shorter would say, and Ash would know he never fucking meant it as all of them glanced at the two, grins as big as the damn universe he wished would take them right then and there so it wouldn’t make Eiji become a bumbling mess.

 

“Are we interrupting something here?” Sing, that damn big oaf, who still kept growing and was now taller than Shorter, was egging the two of them.

 

“Uh… I was talking to Ash,” Eiji said, being the naïve little shit he is. “Nothing much, really.”

 

Shorter’s teeth were so damn tempting to punch. “Oh, I see…”

 

He knew the lack of words spoken by all parties was a way for them to make the situation more embarrassing, these fuckers.  _Dammit, they can tease me all they want, just don’t rope Eiji into it._

 

“You two going steady?”

 

“What?” Eiji was turning red and melting right in front of their eyes and Ash wanted to fucking go at Shorter because it just made their situation weird and they kept making fun of this damn boy he swears to god-

 

“It’s ok little bro,” he nudged Eiji. “Whatever floats your boat.”

 

“We’re not… I was just…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see you at the gym, alright?” Shorter winked and Eiji was sputtering more nonsense as they left. Ash by then wanted to groan out loud and hit the nearest wall because Japanese- Eiji most especially- was sensitive to everything and gets embarrassed easily.

 

“Uh…” He flushed, getting redder and redder that Ash wanted to say something,  _anything,_ to not leave them like that.

 

“My next match’s on Saturday night,” he said.

 

“Oh, I know. I already have tickets!” he was a deeper shade of puce this time and it struck Ash as an anomaly as a pro boxer. He was a first seed in several world boxing rankings and was constantly recognized as the best slugger in their division. He was an explosive and ferocious force in the ring. His fights were starting to gain a strong following. He was popular for his matches being dynamite. It just shouldn’t happen. Really.

 

God, he was too…

 

“I’ll be cheering for you. My sister’s coming as well.”

 

…cute.

 

Ash was feeling really, _really_ stupid then and without meaning to, said, “Yeah?”

 

A moment of shock was all it took before Eiji nodded and laughs.

 

“Yeah!” he said, and his laugh felt like that damn barrage of hooks he used to destroy his opponent’s defences, knocking the wind out of him completely.

 

“See you on Saturday then,” Ash said and Eiji laughed again, making him lose his breath again, something that should only happen when they were in a ring and his counters were perfect enough to go toe to toe with Eiji’s finishing moves.

 

That was enough for Ash to smile in the middle of the street like a moron until his mates come around the curb again to taunt him about their ‘Saturdate’, asking him if he was taking Eiji out for real this time.

 

\--

 

His promoter, Lee Yut Lung who has something going on with Blanca, was also keen on pestering him when he complains about seeing Eiji on the usual curb.

 

“Must be fate, huh? Why don’t you just fight him then so the agony will be over? And marry him after that?”

 

“Watch that tongue of yours, you slippery snake.”

 

“Language, little mutt.”

 

Ash groaned as he sat on his plush sofa. “Still haven’t perfected my style or counters yet. Plus he’s the national champ already. Barely even made tenth seed in the world-“

 

“Don’t tell me you're scared that he’ll reject you…” Yut Lung said silkily.

 

“That idiot won’t reject it. He said he’ll wait,” Ash said, and it made him laugh then of how things would turn the other way around in a blink of an eye. Guess life really landed the best counters.

\--

It was the second round that did him in. His right foot was still hurting when that son of a bitch crushed it.

 

“Can you still keep going?” there was no twinkle in Griff’s eyes this time when Ash finished spitting out the blood. His ears were ringing from his fall earlier. Busted eardrum. Christ, that head butt earlier also made his left side feel like hell. That red curtain that kept covering his left eye wasn’t helping either.

 

Four rounds have passed since then. “I’ll feel like shit if I don’t make up for the food that Okumura keeps making me.”

 

His fight was after his too. The current WBO champ had relinquished the title to take on the world, and he was sure as hell to be the one taking it, not that damn filthy Frederick Arthur on the other corner.

 

“He clipped your wings,” Griff said, his lower lip curling. “We can stop the bleeding on your eye, but you’re on your last legs.” He paused. “It won’t be easy.”

 

“Seconds out!”

 

That damn Arthur was already pumping his fists in victory as his beady eyes locked on his. Ash stood up slowly.

 

“Nothing left to lose then,” he said as he put on his mouth guard. Four rounds of agony was nothing compared to four years of waiting for the match of his life to happen.

\--

 

Ash thought that three body blows were the only requirement to take it all away.

 

Griff closed the door in their dingy hospital room. His younger brother kept his eyes closed. “You made Eiji cry again. Blanca’s with him along with the rest.”

 

He swallowed as he heard a scraping noise from the chair beside his bed.

 

“Sorry for putting you up with it. Don’t think I can face him like this.”

 

“You put up a good fight.” Heck, no wonder he lost. Griff was never really the drill sergeant type despite his years in Afghanistan. “No need to be embarrassed.”

 

He bit his lip, cuts be damned.

 

\--

 

Blanca raised his mitts as Ash kept himself occupied with hitting them all precisely without stopping. His limbs felt like lead and weighed like cement when Blanca called a break.

 

“You are too big for this weight class,” his coach said as he took off his practice gear and exhaled. “I’m sure even you’re aware of that from your two consecutive losses.”

 

“Shut up and do your job keeping me here then,” Ash snapped as he stretched his legs. Weight control was a bitch but he can manage it. “Didn’t pay you to give me advice on my stupid decisions.”

 

“Mm... At least you are aware,” Blanca said. “Your boyfriend’s fighting tonight. Aren’t you going to cheer him on?”

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Ash said flatly, or as dead-panned as he could.

 

“He’s fighting Arthur for the world title, isn’t he?” Blanca said. “At the enemy’s home turf too.”

 

“I don’t have tickets.” In truth, Eiji had requested Griff to be in his corner this one time. He glanced at the clock. If he was correct, Sing would be fighting before the main event. The weigh-in interview was bonkers. Eiji wasn’t his usual sunny self and _refused_ to even look at Arthur. Griffin was beside himself when he narrated how intense Eiji would be if his buttons were pressed.

 

 _“Wonder if he’s also that aggressive in bed-_ “ And that was why Griffin was out of his contact list.

 

“What a coincidence. I also have return flight tickets for one,” Blanca managed to perfect the ‘Eiji smirk’ that Shorter insisted on teaching him during one of their undercard fights years and years ago. “I have forgotten about my special evening with the wife today-“

 

“You’re bad at lying,” Ash said but not before reaching out to grab the tickets and have his coach lifting it up out of Ash’s reach. “What the hell-“

 

“Answer my question first,” Blanca said as he pulled out his phone. “Do you want Eiji to win?”

 

“G-Give me that-“ Ash tried to reach out for both to no avail. “That question’s stupid. I know he’ll pull it off a hundred percent-“

 

“You heard that loud and clear, _monsieurs and madmoiselles,”_ Blanca then said over the phone as he dropped the tickets. “He doesn’t need to wish you luck. He believes in you a hundred and twenty percent-“

 

“H-Hold on-“ Ash flushed. “I only said a hundred.”

 

“You forgot the extra twenty. Better to give more than the usual when it comes to supporting the people you lo-“

 

“I’m leaving! I’ll be late, you son of a bitch!” _Thank you_ were the exact words but the last thing he needed was to make the others wear their stupid grins again. Ash took out his glasses and his massive puffer jacket, high venue temperature and Uber rates be damned. He’ll make sure to pay under Griff’s tab for not bringing him along.

 

\--

 

Ash made sure he was three seats away from Sing and the rest as they continued cheering their hearts out. It was suffocating, the jeers whenever Eiji landed a clean hit and the thunderous applause and whoops when Arthur did the same. Despite the megaphone that Bones and the rest were using, they felt like shouting against the roaring waves of an angry sea.

 

He wondered if Eiji could hear them. He knew despite Eiji’s looks, he had a face that can handle plenty of hits, but he knew firsthand how strong and unpredictable Arthur’s flickers were. His bloodlust and refusal to lose sight of nothing else but the belt was also something Eiji shouldn’t take lightly. Eiji must have overprepared- he often has- but it wasn’t showing now.

 

His mouth continued to bleed and his footwork were starting to dull at the sixth round. The same decisive round that finished Ash off.

 

His hands clawed on his jeans. It was only a matter of time before he’ll break the skin. Eiji got hit by another right again, but he continued pushing forward without hesitation, still the straight arrow he never was outside the ring-

 

“One!”

 

Jesus. Shit. Eiji fell when their arms crossed. Arthur did not look smug as he clutched his ribs. He was no longer hiding his damage. _Get up. Your strength’s the real deal, you piece of shit. One more step- One more fucking step-_

 

“Three!” Shit. The referee was counting much more quickly than usual. Eiji’s face was still on the floor. _Get up, you son of a bitch. Don’t waste our hopes._ Even Sing and the rest were tearing up as they shouted on their megaphones, their voices were getting weaker from choking too much.

 

“Five-“

 

He was having none of this. He made his way to seize the megaphone from Kong’s hands. He was shaking as he put it closer in his mouth.

 

“-six!”

 

“Get up, Eiji,” he said, closing his eyes. “GET UP. GET UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!”

 

His desperate roar was palpable under the din. He continued shouting those two words, no longer giving a damn about the expressions Shorter and the others were going to use. Eiji was not going to lose. They were there with him. He will win. So he should get up.

 

His shoulders began to shake. Ash wiped the receiver from his spit as he slowly clambered up with the ropes, his swelled eyes brimming with the destructive determination that still kept the hairs on Ash’s back standing like it had when he first received that explosive jab.

 

Did Eiji really hear him? Jesus, that asshole must be laughing inside for screaming so much. He bit his lip and pumped his left fist out, hiding his right as he threw the megaphone back at Kong, hiding his face with his baseball cap and glasses. Eiji raised his hands.

 

Arthur stepped in quickly, his face no longer hiding the pain and panic as he released his flickers again. Eiji kept getting hit, but he still raised his fists in front, biting the thumbs in his gloves as he pressed on until he reached Arthur’s chest, raising his left, aimed at Arthur’s liver-

 

Arthur’s hands made it on time, but of course- of fucking course- Eiji was not reliant on that strong body blow. His opponent had forgotten that it wasn’t his left that was famed and feared.

 

“Down!”

 

It was his right upper.

 

The gong rung after Arthur’s camp threw the towel. The electricity around the arena jolted everyone as Eiji was hoisted up by Griff and Shorter and a crying Jessica. Sing and the rest were not the only one raising their voices as Jessica gets the belt and places it on top of Eiji’s left shoulder.

 

Ash couldn’t see Eiji’s eyes as the announcer introduced the new lightweight champion of the world. He looked utterly spent as a reporter asked him how it felt after such a show-stopping finish to finally feel the weight of the belt on his shoulders.

 

Eiji needed Shorter to raise the mic closer to his mouth. He then began to tremble.

 

“What are your first words as the champion, Eiji Okumura?”

 

“Ah-“ Eiji looked at his shoes as he began to talk. The lights must be too bright. “Ash, I got up. I got up.” He then began to sob and covered his mouth.

 

So he knew. _He heard me. He fucking heard me-_ Ash quickly ran towards the exit before anyone could figure out what was happening. His glasses were wet.

\--

 

It would take another three months before Eiji saw him again outside the Central library. Ash just got to return another Hemingway and the Derrida his brother was keen on getting.

 

Despite being the champion, Eiji was still as humble and as much the man he exchanged blows with years and years ago.

 

“You’re looking down again,” Ash said when Eiji fretted for words. “Just when you got revenge for me.” He took out a can out of his bag and threw it out to him. “They didn’t have any black, so I got you oolong-“ He raised his own can. “Let’s talk until we finish drinking.”

 

“I-It’s good to see you again,” Eiji then said as they sat down in Central Park.

 

“I’m leaving America for awhile. Just wanted to say goodbye,” Ash said before drinking. “Have to go around Europe until I get a title shot. Been a year since my last fight and gotta hurry before your schedule’s too full to accommodate me, champ.”

 

“A-Ah, that’s amazing! And it’s no trouble… I’ll ask the coach to put you in top priority when you’re ready-“

 

Ash kept looking at him. The soft breeze kept messing with his hair it reminded him of a warbler’s nest. He gave a soft smile. “So… WBO champ huh? You’ve created such a large gap between us now.” He emptied the last of his drink. “I’ll come back… when that gap’s gone completely.”

 

He rubbed his hair and then raised a hand as he walked away.

\--

 

“Haven’t seen you smile in awhile,” said Griff as he scrolled through his phone absent-mindedly. “Should I call the love of your life?”

 

“I’m way ahead of you,” Blanca said as he turned on the speaker of his phone.

 

“Jesus, that idiot’s got his second defence coming up.”

 

“So you do check up on him. Eiji apologised for not being able to send you food over here in Germany-“

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Ash panted as he made his way inside. Fucking Christ, his weight control was getting harder and harder to deal with. “Didn’t get to snag decisive wins-“

 

It was tough being the outsider fighting on your opponents’ home turfs. He was lucky if he got draws the first time around. Funny, how he said he’d wait for Eiji only for it to turn the other way around.

 

Seriously, what the hell was he doing?

 

“Hi, Eiji, alright for a talk?” Griffin sang out.

 

_“H-Hello! It’s been a year and ten days already… How are you?”_

 

“Oh, we’re doing great! Ash actually has a fight next week.”

 

_“I-I know. He’s the WBC champ right? Cain Blood…”_

 

“You’re distracting him! He also has a match!”

 

_“Eh, I don’t mind. It’s great to hear your voice, Ash-“_

 

_“Just say ‘I miss you so much, I’m going crazy’ Eiji!”_

 

_“Tell him about the notebook full of recipes you’re gonna make Ash when he gets back!”_

 

_“P-Please be quiet umm… d-don’t listen to them. I-I’m sorry-“_

 

“It’s fine,” He was going mad too. It wasn’t easy for the both of them. Shit, Blanca’s soap opera marathons were getting to him- “Uh, I have to go so-“

 

_“Uhm… yeah. Sorry for bothering you when-“_

 

_“Jeez, those are your last words? We’ve been practising this, man! Grow a pair for once!”_

 

Shorter was still such an ass despite his multiple division conquests. How was this guy blessed with such talent and good fortune again fucking pissed him off.

 

_“I-“_

 

_“Say ‘I believe in you’ with that puppy voice of yours! That will make him swoon-“_

 

“Please do,” Blanca seconded.

 

“You pricks-“

 

 _“I b- no, uhm,”_ Eiji swallowed and in a display of quiet courage, said, _“I’ll be waiting for you at the top.”_

 

The receiver clicked. None of them spoke for awhile. Ash tied his hair up and began to wrap his hands.

 

“That… was really cool,” Griff said, still stunned.

 

“I am moved, _monsieur_ ,” Blanca said as he took out his handkerchief and blew his nose.

 

Ash had no time to be emotional and taped the gloves around his fists with his teeth. “Let’s start then. Can’t keep the champ waiting, can we?”

\--

He could still hear that damn squall from his right busted eardrum as his brother’s and Blanca’s voices seemed to go in and out of focus. Griffin was wiping his face again and again. He could hear the shouting in the language he still hadn’t been used to for three months. _It can’t be. It can’t fucking be. All those damn months of preparation, the harsh weight control, the many times he collapsed after spars and even during his time in the saunas. It can’t be for nothing._ He turned his head back at the ring, ready to go.

 

He opened his mouth just as the referee raised his arms over his head.

 

Cain was not moving as his head remained on the canvas. His ears were still ringing as Griffin ruffled his hair. Blanca hoisted him up without any problems. It was disorienting. None of it felt real. Winning. The belt in his hands.

 

“You made it,” Griff said as he packed up. Ash still hasn’t changed, the belt still beside him. “You did what I couldn’t.”

 

“Still hasn’t sunk in,” Ash slurred. “It wasn’t easy.”

 

His older Callenreese looked at his watch. “It’s evening there. Want me to call Eiji?”

 

“It’s been awhile, yeah?” Ash wondered how his smile looked at his current state. He covered his cheeks with the ice packs. “Tell him we’re going home.”

 

\--

 

His promoter and Jessica were there with Eiji to welcome them at the airport.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ash’s eyes peered suspiciously.

 

“I’m not here for you, moron,” Yut Lung said airily before locking lips with Blanca, hands ensnaring his neck like the snake he was. Jesus, he hated his ass for keeping him out of America for so long.

 

“Been awhile. You look peachy,” his former coach joked as he shook his hands. Eiji was shyly behind, holding a large bouquet of gardenias and red and white camellias. “Come on out, my disciple! You’ve been here for two hours already…”

 

He was still as passionate as ever, Ash noted as Eiji gave him the flowers. His brother and Jessica then began heckling each other in the corner as Griff handed them souvenirs.  “Thanks for waiting,” he said. “But you didn’t have to go so early. I thought Griff already texted you.”

 

“He had… uh, I just didn’t want to be late. You know how the traffic can be…” Eiji said, twiddling his thumbs. “That was a really intense fight. My heart couldn’t stop pounding. Fight of the Year, to be honest-“

 

“The hell, you should say the same out of your latest title defense. Your combinations were excellent and messed up the opponent’s chances of a comeback. You really schooled that pretentious little shit. Wonder how I’d time my Jolt and Corkscrew and if I can match your speed-“ Ash stopped when he saw Eiji continuing to smile at him. “What?”

 

“Ah,” he rubbed his head and tittered. “It- It’s just weird to hear you compliment me. I never thought that-“

 

“Yeah, just had too much pride back then to even open my mouth,” Ash said. “You’re the champ now. You have the right to be proud.”

 

“Uhm, okay- Thank you. I- I hope you like the flowers. There was supposed to be more, but I only bought them last night because of your early flight so-”

 

“Y-Yeah, they’re really nice… Uh, you didn’t have to bother- What the hell are you staring at?” He then turned at Griff’s and Jess’ direction as they flashed their hungry grins at them.

 

“We’re discussing the future. With both of you being world champs and all…” Jessica said.

 

“I talked to Charlie, Okumura Eiji’s promoter,” Yut Lung said with Blanca in tow from behind them. “I came here to tell you that we’re open for talks on the unification bout. Just want to know when and where. Madison Square Garden or Caesar’s Palace-“

 

“Ah, but Ash’s hands haven’t healed yet-“ Eiji said.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Ash said before Eiji could attempt delaying it. “I don’t want to pass up the chance. It’s now or never.“

 

“You really know how to turn me on,” Blanca said as he pecked Yut Lung on the forehead.

 

“I swear, you should cut that soap opera binging-“ Ash said.

 

Eiji was beet red again. “I-If you say so… I’ll be fine with anywhere and anytime.”

 

“You sure?” Ash asked. Eiji’s face continued heating up as he continued to stare at him. Now that he thought about it, he was more prone to turning several shades redder than usual. Jeez, he wondered if Eiji was even in the right condition to fight if it goes on like this.

 

Yut Lung yawned. “It’s a good thing you returned at five in the morning. The paps aren’t here yet. So, any first dibs? We can discuss this later once I’m done with your coach over here.”

 

“I already set my sights on a place. He can decide on the date, I don’t care,” Ash said as he aimed a fist in front of Eiji’s face. “I want to fight in Japan. You haven’t visited your mom in awhile, yeah?”

 

That was all it took for Eiji to faint.

\--

It was a long trip hopping from plane to bullet train from New York to Osaka and then to Izumo. Griff and Blanca stayed in Osaka, ‘to see the Hanshin Tigers’ but Ash knew they were just keen on letting him relax before he returns in three days’ time to tune up for the match.

 

“Ash!” Eiji’s voice was too familiar for him to ignore. “I-I’ll get that bag for you.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m the visitor here,” he said and admired his bomber and khakis and off-whites. Ash really went overboard with the scarf and trench. It was only Fall. “Fuck, everything looks like they’re on fire-“ he noted the blazing trees on the mountains as Eiji drove their tiny white pick-up.

 

“I’ll bring you to eat grilled eel and soba with mom and my little sister,” Eiji said giddily.

 

It really was amazing to see how the Japanese countryside was during the fall. Past the old buildings and shrines and water-filled rice paddies was Eiji’s one-storey house.

 

“Does your mom know about next week?” Ash scratched his nose when Eiji took out his house keys.

 

“She will flip if I tell her,” Eiji laughed. They went inside. They had a quaint vegetable garden in front of them. “I told her a lot about you though,” he then turned red. “My sis also wanted to see you when she saw your IG feed-“

 

“R-Really…” the guestroom was larger than he imagined. A futon was splayed just a safe distance from the cold of the window. He had a decent view of the rice fields and the yellows and reds of the mountainside.

 

“We’ll be going to the shrine later. To pray for a good match,” he said as he brought in tea. “You wanted to go to the hot springs, yes?”

 

“I want to go to your old high school too…” Ash said. “And the gorge, and the waterfalls-“

 

“Y-Yes, we’ll go to all the places you want!” Eiji said before looking away again. “I-I’m happy you came to visit.”

 

“Yeah, it’s better if I did go after though, but we won’t look good in the pictures after all the pummelling-“

 

“I-I’ll try not to hit your face too much then!”

 

“Shut the fuck up. I’ll kill you if we don’t go all out,” Ash made sure to choke Eiji into submission.

 

“I give, please let go-“

 

Ash let him catch some air first before pouring himself some tea as well. “We’re really gonna fight. Still feels surreal.”

 

“Yeah,” Eiji looked at his cup and began to tremble.

 

“Don’t cry on me! Your mom will kill me if she comes home.”

 

“S-She won’t mind. I-I’m just happy. For finally having the time to talk to you like this,” Eiji said. Ash patted his head tentatively.

 

“Stop crying already.”

 

“I-I will! I’m sorry!”

 

Thank god the usual shitty wingmen weren’t there. He finally had Eiji to himself without worrying about the crowds that would poke and prod and ask stupid questions. He couldn’t wait to go around the place where Eiji grew up, listen to his anecdotes, sample the food without worrying about Griffin nicking some from his share.

 

“Uhm, can I ask you a question, Ash?”

 

“What?” Ash looked up. Eiji was truly beautiful. It made his stomach knot around a little because he’ll attempt to paint it black and blue next week.

 

“How was the tea?”

 

Still the classic Eiji. “Makes me want to have another after we finish drinking it.”

 

He smiled. “Still doesn’t feel real that you’re here.”

 

“Want me to hit you then?”

 

“N-Nah, I won’t stand a chance-“

 

“You really haven’t changed, huh?” Ash tittered as he leaned on Eiji’s broad shoulders. “You haven’t grown an inch since the first time we met.”

 

“Yeah, and you became a giant.”

 

“Not as much as Sing though,” his eyes closed as he felt Eiji’s gentle gaze flit on his direction.

 

“Yeah… Not as much as Sing.”

 

Eiji squeezed his hand. None of them moved for another hour.

\--

 

“My gosh, big bro, you’re so tall! You look like an athlete more than my little brother over here!” said her sister as she stared up at Ash’s towering figure. She also asked Eiji to take a picture of them. “Can’t wait for my friends to see this. How long will you be staying here? Have you tried going to the grand shrine already?”

 

“T-That’s enough questions. And have some respect for your _onii-chan_!” Eiji said.

 

Ash was smiling as he jogs back in the house, suddenly out of breath. Apparently, his sister got lucky and entered the bus before he can arrive to go to her friend’s place. “I see she has your energy.”

 

“You have no idea…” Eiji sighed. “She’ll be back late. Want some dinner mom prepared?”

 

At the dinner table, his host’s mother was just as relentless.

 

“So you’ll be accompanying my son to Osaka?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“You don’t have to be so formal with me. I’m so happy that my son has a friend like you. Your Japanese is good.”

 

“Y-Your Japanese is understandable is what she means,” Eiji explained as Ash turned his head at him.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You should be fighting my son’s opponent in his place. I heard from the old men that he’s a scary American that sent a ton of people to the hospital with serious injuries. Don’t want Eiji suffering the same fate-“

 

“M-Mom, that’s normal! I already told you that being hurt is a part of boxing!”

 

“He’s a really good kid, despite his occasional fits of recklessness,” his mother said. “Take care of him and make sure you throw the hanky or something if he gets too injured. He has a wedding to prepare for next week and-“

 

“It’s called throwing the towel!” Eiji groaned in exasperation, his cheeks a bright pink. “And Ash is fighting too so he won’t be able to be my second.”

 

“Oh really? Can’t you switch with Eiji then?”

 

“Mom, you can’t cancel fights. We already talked about this!”

 

Eiji couldn’t look in his eyes even as they sat on opposite ends of the _ryokan._ “I’m sorry you had to hear that. Mom only sees me get hurt on the phone and doesn’t watch my fights so she doesn’t understand-“

 

“It’s ok. Guess I really have to pull my punches then if you have an event coming up. You best man or something?”

 

“N-Not really… It’s fine-“ Eiji flushed again and had the cold towel completely cover his face. “Y-You can do what you can to win- I don’t really mind…”

 

“Hope your mom still lets me crash at your place though afterwards,” Ash sighed. “And don’t be too nervous on the day itself, okay? If you act like a wuss again, prepare to wash your neck.”

 

“I- I will…”

 

“Alright then. Relax. I won’t do any funny business. Just want to enjoy the trip after the training from hell by Blanca and Griff-“

 

“I know you won’t. Ah, you’re reminding me of coach and Shorter again. I thought my head was going to blow off after the sparring…”

 

“Don’t tell me anything!”

 

“E-Eh sorry!” Eiji continued to cover his face with the towel.

 

The thought of Shorter having a match afterwards though, calmed Ash’s nerves a little as he dozed off. At least he won’t be there to sour the mood.

\--

 

“Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” He could hear Shorter say in the background as he tiptoed behind them after their weigh-in, making Eiji nearly trip on the floor if not for Ash catching him on time.

 

“Why are you here again?” Ash’s eyes narrowed at the mohawk’s direction after asking Eiji if he was alright. “Shouldn’t you be training? You have a match in five days.”

 

“Plenty of time,” Shorter cackled. “Aren’t you two chummy? Did something happen during your trip, Ash? Hmm… I see… So something did happen…”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Unfortunately, I can’t. I’m an esteemed guest. Someone has to be the best announcer for your ‘Lollapalooza’ and who else can it be, but the multiple title-holder Shorter Wong-“

 

_Holy fuck, this is the worst case scenario when this asshole spouts his usual bullshit._

“Can we request a stare-down?” One of the photographers clamoured. Ibe waved just in front.

 

Eiji was having so much difficulty keeping eye-contact with Ash and keeping his fists up, Jessica had to adjust them for three more minutes.

 

“S-Sorry,” he whispered to Ash as they changed. “I didn’t know Shorter was here.”

 

“Apparently, Griff and Jess didn’t want us two to know,” a dejected Ash pointed at Griff and Jessica who were chatting amiably just a few feet away before flashing those grins again. “Just don’t cry at the conference. I think we’ll be fine as long as you throw some trash talk here and there-“

 

“Ah, I’m not good at them. And I don’t think you’re a person who deserves those-“

 

“You don’t want the whole world teasing you right?”

 

“Does it embarrass you?”

 

“O-Of course not! I just want to get the pre-fight conference over with so we can have a good night’s rest and get the show on the road.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Eiji said in a small voice.

 

 _That’s the reason why people don’t take you seriously,_ Ash wanted to say, but ended up patting his head. “Guess I just want to shut everyone up. It’s just a fight.”

 

Eiji shook his head. “It’s not for me.”

 

“What? Like a battle of pride?”

 

He shook his head more insistently this time. “It’s a promise we finally kept. I don’t want anyone to sully it. You worked hard to make it happen.”

 

“Hey, you did too,” Ash scratched his nape again. A pink flush spread around his cheeks. “I guess I just don’t want people taunting you. Uh… Just don’t let their questions get to you, ok?”

 

“I’m glad you pushed me to be here, Ash.”

 

“Jeez, did Blanca give you his shows too?” he ruffled Eiji’s hair. “Good luck later, alright? No tearing up.”

 

\--

 

“So, why come here to Japan?” the first question did not dally at all. Max gave a thumbs up of support in the background.

 

“Never been here so I checked out the sights,” Ash shrugged. He could see his old gym mates smirking just behind Max. _These cunts._

 

“Any plans after?”

 

Ash kept his answer succinct. “Never really focused on anything else but fighting your champ, Eiji Okumura. He’s a goal I’ve been hell-bent on passing. I respect his strength. That is all.”

 

The leering on his friends’ faces just grew wider and nearly made Ash throw his microphone at their direction.

 

“So Okumura-senshu, what are your thoughts about the fight tomorrow?”

 

Eiji looked damn good in his blue suit and tie. He leaned slowly towards the microphone “I’m retiring whether I win or lose.”

 

 _What the fuck-_ Ash stood up. “What the hell, Eiji?”

 

The journalists were also in an uproar. To Ash’s shock, even Sing and the rest had their mouths wide open.

 

Eiji continued. “I also have a message for Ash Lynx. I’m having a wedding next week, and I want him to share his vows with me.”

 

“Holy shit! Eiji, you damn son of a bitch!” Shorter was clapping his hands. Alex and the rest were yowling and whistling madly.

 

“I am not taking no for an answer. It’s been seven years too long. I will win. That is all.”

 

“Fuck yeah!” Griffin and Blanca were on their feet, hands in front of them as they clapped. Only Ash was the one rooted on his seat. The cameras were in a frenzy. Eiji looked more determined than he had ever seen in his life as he kept his unwavering gaze at his.

 

 _Fine._ Ash thought as he shook hands with him. He did not crack one bit as Ash looked at his loafers, a smile filling up his mouth. _That’s one hell of a finishing move, you underhanded bastard._

Eiji took out a small velvet box from his blazer and opened it. It has been too long.

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Miyata/Ippo is not my ship at all in HnI (and they're not even my fave characters lawl) but there's so much to be mined from their dynamic, I couldn't resist!


End file.
